Brisa de três Dramionescas
by Julia-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: "Como seria se Hermione e Gina, passando as férias no mundo trouxa, tivessem uma conta no facebook? E se elas começassem a "brigar" por essa rede social? E se o motivo fosse um certo... loiro?" isso REALMENTE aconteceu no nosso facebook! Foi uma conversa que inventamos, e rolou, rolou, rolou... até que virou fic! Enjoy :3


HEEY LEITORAS LINDAS DE DRAMIONE *-* dá uma olhada nessa brisa, mano! HAHAAH deixe-me explicar: em dezembro de 2011 eu postei isso aqui no meu face:

( ) Single ( ) Taken (✔)Mentally dating Tom Felton.

Então minha amiga Luisa (a Laslus :D ) comentou como se fosse a Gina, e dai eu continuei, como se fosse a Hermione. O problema é: juntou mais uma amiga (Amanda, mandy tomlison) e resultado? MAIS DE 200 COMENTÁRIOS. É, a gente tem imaginação. E a gente falou na época de fazer uma fic, mas nunca rolou. Agora eu, aqui, destemida e corajosa, com 26 pags de Word para serem arrumadas, vou dar esse presente para vocês! É lógico que eu tive que arrumar, não é o original, e eu sei que vai ficar meio OCC, principalmente a Míope (ela nunca ia xingar desse jeito -.-) mas mesmo assim, isso rende umas boas risadas.

Lembrando que Harry Potter não é nosso! Se fosse meu, já estaria no 15º livro, com o Draco e a Hermione casados e felizes forever e ever *-*

Espero que gostem!

O~o~o~O

_Como seria se Hermione e Gina, passando as férias no mundo trouxa, tivessem uma conta no facebook? E se elas começassem a "brigar" por essa rede social? E se o motivo fosse um certo... loiro?_

**Hermione Granger postou: **

Já estou com saudades da escola! Por incrível que pareça, até da Sonserina eu sinto falta!

**Gina Weasley:** HÁ sabia que você amava a Sonserina, Mione! Não é á toa que você ama o Draco! O.o

**Hermione Granger: ** Amar o fuinha? N-U-N-C-A! Guarde minhas palavras, Weasley...

**Gina Weasley:** hahahaha eu acredito q você nunca vai CASAR com ele, afinal Mione, ele nunca foi cara de CASAR, agora ficar você já ficou né? e namorar? aiai de santa você não tem nada

**Hermione Granger: **Nem casar, nem namorar, nem ficar! Não gosto dele, Gina! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer issoo? E você está confundindo as personalidades, quem não tem nada de santa aqui é você... Eu só amo o Rony e os meus livros. Aliás, aquele livro que você me deu ontem é bem legal...

**Gina Weasley:** hahah é claro que é legal! tem o MEU namorado e o SEU namorado loiro *-*

**Gina Weasley:** e eu nunca disse que era santa flor! alias, você gostar do Rony? você me fez RIR, sabe que ama o DRACO MALFOY, como sempre amou né? ou aqueles lindos POEMAS escritos com a assinatura de D.M. nos seus livros não tem NADA haver com o Draco Malfoy e sim com... DANIEL MALUCOOOOO. O.o

**Hermione Granger: **FICA QUIETA, WEASLEY!

**Gina Weasley:** nooooop é bem mais legal te irritar! além do mais o único q cala minha boca é o Harry! e me chamando de 'Weasley' vai parecer q você passa muitoo tempo perto da boca de um certo sonserino, coisa que faz, mas não precisa deixar mais claro ainda!

**Hermione Granger: **Merlin... o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Chama o Zabini e o Harry, assim eles calam a sua boca! E, pela última vez, EU-NAO-FICO-COM-A-FUINHA-OXIGENADA!

**Gina Weasley:** a unicA fuinhA oxigenadA que eu conheço é uma vadia da sonserina, e eu realmente fico feliz de você não ficar com ela O.o. E eu sei eu sou um presente de Merlin e ninguém sabe o que fez para merecer tão perfeita pessoa (modéstia mode ON) e se você chamar o Harry sozinho ele já cala flor, mas se você chamar ele, eu chamo o seu DRACO e ai eu quero ver quem não vai conseguir dizer NADA!

**Hermione Granger:** E quem é a tal menina que você odeia, hein? E sinceramente Gina, você também tem o seu lado sonserino! Por que serááá? e se o Malfoy aparecer aqui, eu do um soco na cara dele (Mais um!) que vai fazer ele perder a noção de teto e chão!

**Gina Weasley:** haahha a única coisa que deve fazer ele perder a noção de teto e chão são seus beijos avassaladores! E a menina que eu odeio é a prima da pansy Parkinson e é claro q eu tenho meu lado sonserino, um mês ficando com um acaba nisso, você sabe BEM mais do que eu!

**Hermione Granger: **NAO SEI E NUNCA VOU SABEEER! Argh, maldita Weasley..

**Gina Weasley:** hahahahaha me engana que eu gosto! falando nisso o Malfoy me mandou uma mensagem pela coruja dele mandando eu parar de te irritar, (como ele descobriu eu não sei *cara de santa* )senão ele q vai ter que aturar você irritando ele durante o encontro amanha, e eu falei q o problema era dele se ele achou uma namorada de TPM

**Hermione Granger: **ISSO! PARA DE ME IRRITAR! Calma, eu não tenho um encontro com o Malfoy! Da onde você tirou isso? E EU NAO TENHO TPM!

**Gina Weasley:** ahhahhaha neeeem tem TPM, magina! você não tem TPM e eu sou o Godric usando um vestido! e então eu devo entender que você concorda com o Malfoy e não quer q ele tenha q escutar você reclamando no meio do encontro e quer usar o seu tempo fazendo coisas mais interessantes? *Le cara de safada*

**Hermione Granger: **Pelas pantufas de Merlin, Gina, o que deu em você? eu NÃO tenho um encontro com o Malfoy, mas concordo com ele SÓ na parte que ele te manda calar a boca. Incrível, primeira vez que eu concordo com o idiota do Malfoy...

**Gina Weasley:** Você já teve argumentos melhores flor! devo entender que não está conseguindo negar o que é verdade?

**Gina Weasley:** PS as pantufas de Merlin eram rosas *-*

**Hermione Granger: **Eu sei que elas eram rosas mas tudo bem... e NÃO É VERDADE! Cadê o Harry numa hora dessas?

**Gina Weasley:** Onde está o Harry? Aonde mais? tomando banho aqui no meu banheiro *cara de safada* e o Malfoy me respondeu a mensagem dizendo " Por Merlin, Weasley, você realmente quer q a MINHA Mione admita que esta comigo né? pois bem eu faço isso por ela. EU ESTOU FICANDO/NAMORANDO A HERMIONE GRANGER. Feliz? assinado Malfoy.

**Hermione Granger: **eu CRUCIFICO o Malfoy!

**Gina Weasley:** e ele também falou q se você continuar falando q ama o Rony ele vai dar um murro na cara do Rony até ele não lembrar o próprio nome

**Gina Weasley:** Por que você vai fazer isso? Porque ele revelou seu segredo?

**Hermione Granger: **Se ele fizer isso quem vai receber um murro na cara é ELE!

**Hermione Granger: **NÃÃO WEASLEY! Eu vou fazer isso por que ele inventou uma mentira enorme! Qual é a do Malfoy agora? Já não basta me infernizar?

**Hermione Granger: **Manda o Malfoy CALAR A BOCA para não dizer mais insanidades e ir DORMIR?

**Gina Weasley:** acho que ele quer que você vá dormir com ele *cara maliciosa Level 10000*

**Hermione Granger: **Manda ele ir dormir com a Buldogue.

**Gina Weasley:** Ele nunca traria você! Além do que querida, eu sei que você está LOUCA para ir pro quarto dele..

**Hermione Granger: **OPA to mesmo, sabe...

**Hermione Granger: **e MANDA ELE IR DORMIR COM A VADIA DA BULDOGUE LOGO!

**Gina Weasley:** hasahhaha estou lendo ciúmes ai?

**Hermione Granger: **NÃO ESTÁ! Weasley, vai dormir, vai? Você já deve estar muuuuito cansada.. DORME LOGO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

**Gina Weasley:** não posso dormir, o Harry ainda não saiu do banho! *carinha inocente*

**Hermione Granger: **oooown, então espera o potter pra lá!

**Hermione Granger: **ESPERA, Harry. Eu quis dizer HARRY!

**Gina Weasley:** OMFZ SABIA você chamou ele de POTTER! admita que isso tem a ver com você e o Malfoy! admita! o Harry e o Rony nem tem face, eles NUNCA vão ler isso! VAAAAI FAALAA

**Hermione Granger: **A burrice do teu irmão está passando para você? O negócio é contagioso então...

**Gina Weasley:** Não era você que amava ele a minutos atrás? E agora chama ele de burro! Amiga você é uma PÉSSIMA mentirosa

**Hermione Granger: **Ele é um troll mas eu ainda amo ele! Você é obtusa a esse ponto, querida amiga?

**Gina Weasley:** e o Malfoy mandou eu falar isso (não mudei NADA) "Hermione, fala logo para essa ruiva psicótica que estamos juntos, que eu te amo, e vem dormir! Nem o cicatriz, nem o esfomeado tem facebook, eles nunca vão ler isso, e eu to CANSADO! vem dormir logo e fala logo a verdade e que estamos juntos, por favor. eu te amo Draco Malfoy. p.s. continue dizendo q ama o pobretão q não vai sobrar muito dele!

**Hermione Granger: **só uma pergunta: A coruja dele tá ai por perto?

**Gina Weasley:** sisi porque?

**Hermione Granger: **Manda ela pra cá que eu não estou afim de escrever tudo o que eu quero dizer pro fuinha, e já está tudo bonitinho em um pergaminho...

**Gina Weasley:** claro *-* eu tenho CERTEZA que ele vai amar visitar seu quarto

**Hermione Granger: **CALE A SUA INFERNAL BOCA, WEASLEY!

**Gina Weasley:** já falei q só o Harry cala minha boca

**Hermione Granger: **e cadê ele, caramba? NINGUÉM toma banho tão demorado assim!

**Gina Weasley:** ele toma ;D

**Hermione Granger: **Nossa. A coruja do Malfoy ainda não chegou!

**Hermione Granger: **AAARGH, vou escrever aqui mesmo então

**Gina Weasley:** está esperando ela?

**Gina Weasley:** pode escrever!

**Hermione Granger: **Sim, por que?

**Gina Weasley:** hahha por nada sabe... você esperando a carta do Malfoy... não sei não hein? aviso: ela ainda esta aqui

**Hermione Granger: **Merlin... Ele mandou mais alguma coisa?

**Gina Weasley:** noop ele só mandou aquilo... sabe que você está muito preocupada com as cartas dele para quem odeia ele...

**Hermione Granger: **EU NÃO ESTOU PREOCUPADA, GINA!

**Hermione Granger: **Então vai aqui a minha carta:

**Hermione Granger: **Caro Malfoy,

Por favor, pare de sonhar ou ter ilusões sádicas sobre um suposto relacionamento em que envolve eu e você. Isso não teria sentido, e você sabe disso. Eu não sei o por que exatamente, mas você admitir que esta namorando comigo é uma mentira que nem eu conseguiria aguentar. Poupe-me de seus comentários e suposições esdrúxulos, que eu sei que você daria ao ler todas as baboseiras que escreveu. Ficar com a Parkinson é muito melhor, não acha? Então, pare de me atormentar e tenha consciência do que fala.

PS: Mande a Weasley calar a boca.

Pss:Se caso ainda não entendeu, eu posso ser um pouco mais clara.

Obrigada.

HG

**Gina Weasley**: HAHHAHAHA amei sua carta! pera q eu vou achar uma mensagem subliminar nela...

**Hermione Granger: **MEU MERLIN! Manda isso logo para ele e quero ver a resposta

**Hermione Granger: **AH! acrescente mais uma coisinha:

**Hermione Granger: **e se você OUSAR em encostar UM DEDO ou apontar uma varinha para o Rony, você não vai ser o garoto mais bonito da escola depois do soco que vai levar entre os seus olhos cinzas-chumbo...

**Gina Weasley:** LINDO Malfoy,

Por favor, NÃO pare de sonhar ou ter ilusões sádicas sobre um suposto relacionamento em que envolve eu e você. Isso teria sentido, e você sabe disso. Eu não sei o por que exatamente, mas você admitir que está namorando comigo é uma VERDADE que nem eu conseguiria ESCONDER. CONTINUE com seus comentários e suposições INCRIVEIS, que eu sei que você daria ao ler VIVER as VERDADES que escreveu. Ficar com a VADIA é muito PIOR, não acha? Então, pare de me atormentar e tenha CORAGEM DE VIR PRA MINHA CASA.

PS: Mande a Weasley calar a boca.

Pss:Caso ainda no entendeu, eu posso ser um pouco mais clara.

Obrigada. E COM AMOR

HG

**Gina Weasley:** e se você OUSAR em encostar UM DEDO ou apontar uma varinha para o Rony, você vai CONTINUAR A ser o garoto mais bonito da escola depois do BEIJO que vai levar NOS SEUS LÁBIOS PERFEITOS *-*

**Gina Weasley:** HAHAHA GOSTOU? eu vou mandar a minha versão para ele, é muitooo mais legal!

**Hermione Granger: **SE VOCE MANDAR ISSO, WEASLEY...

**Gina Weasley:** oops tarde de mais *cara de anjinho

**Hermione Granger: **EU POSSO DIZER QUE PREVEJO O SEU FUTURO COM MUITA TRAGEDIA

**Gina Weasley:** agora é só esperar a resposta dele *-* * vomitando arco-íris*

**Hermione Granger: **você...

**Hermione Granger: **não...

**Hermione Granger: **fez...

**Hermione Granger: **isso...

**Gina Weasley:** sisi amiga, não sou uma pessoa perfeita! enviei a MINHA versão para o MALFOY, e estou pensando seriamente em mandar uma copia pro Rony...

**Gina Weasley:** me agradece depois viu?

**Hermione Granger: **GUARDE MINHAS PALAVRAS, SUA VADIA WEASLEY: VOCE MORRE ANTES DE CONSEGUIR DIZER HARRY POTTER!

**Amanda Jentof** : *pequeno detalhe Mione, na sua cartinha pra o draco você admitiu que ele é o garoto mais bonito da escola. Hahaha ameei me intrometer*

**Hermione Granger: **AAAAAH Quem é essa tal de Amanda? E.. calma, você também acha que eu gosto do Malfoy?

**Amanda Jenfof: ***claro! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!*

**Gina Weasley:** HARRY POTTER, ops eu estou viva!

**Hermione Granger: **qual é agora, todo mundo contra mim?

**Gina Weasley:** Amanda, menina desconhecida, eu nem tinha notado! hahahaha é verdade! te amo! :D

**Hermione Granger: **EU NÃO!

**Gina Weasley:** e É CLARO QUE SIM, sem eu ou essa tal Amanda você acabaria namorando o troll gordo e escroto do meu irmão O.O

**Amanda Jentof** : *eu sou uma simples menina que está expressando a sua opinião nem existo no mundo das senhoritas*

**Hermione Granger: **E GINERVA WEASLEY VOCÊ MORRE

**Hermione Granger: **Ele NAO

**Hermione Granger: **É

**Hermione Granger: **ESCROTO!

**Hermione Granger: **O Rony é lindo e eu amo ele

**Hermione Granger: **:)

**Hermione Granger: **CALA A BOCA AMANDAAAAA

**Gina Weasley:** HAHAAHHA ME RECUPERANDO DE UM ATAQUE DE RISOS ... ai ai adoroooo suas piadas! O Rony hahaha lindo hahahha morrendo aqui :p

**Gina Weasley:** *Amanda, você é um ser que não existe no nosso mundo, mas que é foda o bastante para ajudar a ver a Mione pegar um gato (de novo)*

**Hermione Granger: **EU NAO PEGUEI A DROGA DO FUINHA!

**Hermione Granger: **E o seu irmão é lindo sim, ouviu Ginerva?

**Amanda Jentof** : *senhorita Granger eu não existo no mundo de vocês, então não tem o direito de me mandar calar a boca! E eu sei que a senhorita por trás desses seus belos olhos esconde algum mínimo sentimento por draco*

**Hermione Granger: **Merlin, me responde uma coisa: O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO?

**Gina Weasley:** *amando ainda mais a Amanda por ser a leitora mais foda que existe*

**Hermione Granger: **EU NÃO ESCONDO NENHUM SENTIMENTO PELO MALFOY! DÁ PARA VOCES ENTENDEREM?

**Gina Weasley:** Mione, Mione, você é tããããão ingênua! ou mal mentirosa. E você não pegou uma fuinha, você pegou o cara mais gato de hogwarts

**Gina Weasley:** chamado DRACO MALFOY

**Hermione Granger: **O Rony é o cara mais gato de Hogwarts?

**Gina Weasley:** falando nele, ele respondeu a minha, quero dizer SUA carta.. quer ouvir a resposta?

**Amanda Jentof** *não,mão da senhorita Granger na sua cabeça você pode amar o Rony (que nos seu sonhos é bonito) mas no fundo seu verdadeiro amor é o draco*

**Gina Weasley:** O Rony é o cara mais gato de hogwarts e dumbledore usa um biquíni cor de rosa

**Hermione Granger: **Merlin... Lá vem coisa! Manda o que ele escreveu antes que eu me arrependa!

**Gina Weasley:** * Amanda eu te amo*

**Hermione Granger: **AMANDA EU TE ODEIOOOOO

**Hermione Granger: **EU-NAO-PEGUEI-O-GAROTO-QUE-VOCE-CHAMA-DE-LINDO-QUE-NA-VERDADE-É-NOJENTO-CHAMADO-MALFOY

**Amanda Jentof** *Granger e Gina vocês nem me conhecem como me amam ou me odeiam?*

**Amanda Jentof** *Mione você admitiu que o Malfoy era o garoto mais lindo da escola,neem vem!*

**Amanda Jentof ***Gina a resposta do draco por favor..*

**Hermione Granger: **MEU MERLIM! ELE NAO É BONITO!

**Hermione Granger: **Antes que eu me arrependa..

**Gina Weasley:** to copiando calmaaa

**Amanda Jentof** : *realmente como a senhorita disse Mione, ele é lindo*

**Hermione Granger: **NÃO-É! se você acha ele bonito, que vá transar com ele e vire o novo brinquedinho dele, afinal ele já deve ter se cansado da Parkinson...

**Amanda Jentof** : *pegou pesado Mione... Enfim, eu acho ele bonito mais NUNCA iria roubá-lo de ti, relaxe*

**Hermione Granger:** VAI DORMIR! eu NUNCA fiquei com ele!

**Gina Weasley:** Minha linda flor, eu sei que você me ama, e eu também te amo muito. Eu estou sentindo a sua falta, faz um dia q nos não nos vemos! Por favor, fale logo que estamos juntos para sua amiga, sério. Eu sei que é ainda um assunto delicado pra você, mas eu quero muito te ver ainda essa noite, e eu sei que ela não vai parar até ouvir a verdade. Weasley. eu amo a Mione, de verdade. Amo o jeito que ela coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha, quando você morde o lábio inferior (sedutoramente devo admitir) quando está concentrada. Como você coloca ambas as mãos na cintura quando algo não faz sentido, como você me olha quando nos encontramos. Adoro a sua risada, o seu sorriso, adoro quando você está nervosa e começa a roer as unhas... Quero que fique bem claro que eu não tenho um caso com a pansy. quem teria quando se tem a mulher mais perfeita do seu lado? você. com amor sempre seu Draco Malfoy

**Gina Weasley:** awwwwwwwwwww tem coisa mais fofa q isso?

**Hermione Granger: **Devo admitir que isso é muito lindo, MAS FAZ O FAVOR DE MANDAR A MINHA CARTA ORIGINAL?

**Gina Weasley:** nooop eu gosto da minha versão e eu amo a resposta VERDADEIRA dele

**Gina Weasley:** então você acha q tudo que o Malfoy escreveu sobre vocês fofo e lindo?

**Hermione Granger: **MANDA A DROGA DA MINHA VERSAO ORIGINAL E PRONTOOO

**Gina Weasley:** (lembrando q você acabou de falar isso e eu quero só confirmar)

**Gina Weasley:** e eu não to afim de mandar não ;)

**Amanda Jentof** : *primeiramente Mione, eu NUNCA disse que você ficou com ele,só que você escondia algum sentimento por ele,o que não deixa de ser verdade,e ele é um fofo contigo então deixa de teimosia e caia logo nos braços dele que no fundo é isso que a senhora quer*

**Hermione Granger: **O que ele escreveu é realmente bonito, Weasley! Só que a inteligência dele não é capaz de escrever algo tão bonito assim! Alias, ele tem cérebro? E AMANDA JENTOF! EUNAOGOSTODOMALFOY! E GINERVA! MANDALOGOESSAPORRADECARTAQUE EUESTOUCOMECANDOAFICARREALME NTEIRRITADA!

**Gina Weasley:** * concordo PLENAMENTE com a leitora Amanda*

**Hermione Granger: **EU NÃO!

**Amanda Jentof** : *azar Mione,nos vemos a verdade e a senhorita só se engana*

**Gina Weasley:** hahaha eu não vou mandar a carta e eu JURO pela MINHA VIDA, ou melhor PELA VIDA DO HARRY, que eu NÃO mudei a carta do draco, ele escreveu aquilo MESMO. então está mais que claro q vocês se amam, não importa o q você fale U.U

**Hermione Granger: **Alias CADE O POTTER CARAMBA?

**Amanda Jentof** : *ta no banho caramba,deixe o potter em paz! hahaha*

**Gina Weasley:** ele? me implorando para ir dormir, mas eu não estou indo, porque eu quero tirar a verdade de você. e NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO

**Gina Weasley:** p.s. chamando seu amigo de potter DE NOVO?

**Amanda Jentof** : *ahaha, muito bem Gina eu vou continuar aqui até arrancarmos a verdade dela*

**Hermione Granger: **AGORA ESTOU SIM PORQUE VOCE ESTA ME IRRITANDO PROFUNDAMENTE, WEASLEY!

**Hermione Granger: **PERGUNTA PRO HARRY COMO EU FICO QUANDO ESTOU IRRITADA...

**Gina Weasley:** hahaha o Harry já foi flor, e eu posso perguntar pro draco como ele te aguenta na TPM, se bem que uns amassos devem adiantar..

**Hermione Granger: **MERLIN! E como assim o potter foi embora?

**Gina Weasley:** ele foi dormir oras! meio triste por eu não ir junto, mas amanha eu compenso ele

**Gina Weasley:** E NAO MUDE ASSUNTO HERMIONE MALFOY

**Hermione Granger: **EU NAO SOU MALFOY!

**Gina Weasley:** _***Malfoy invade o face da Gina**_** *** por enquanto

**Amanda Jentof** : *Hermione Malfoy AMEEEEI! escute Mione a senhorita não quer acabar logo com essa discussão para a Gina poder ir dormir com Harry e a senhora ver o Malfoy que tanto lhe espera..*

**Hermione Granger: **MALFOY?

**Gina Weasley:** MALFOY! PARE DE HACKEAR O MEU FACE! COMO VC ACHOU A SENHA?

**Hermione Granger: **VAI PARA AQUELE LUGAR VOCES 2! E sim, eu estou com MUITA raiva.

**Gina Weasley:** _**draco**_**:** sim amor, sou EU! hackeei o perfil da weasley. a senha dela era HARRY POTTER '¬¬. E eu já falei linda, admite logo que estamos juntos e vem dormir!

**Hermione Granger: **Bateu a cabeça, Malfoy?

**Gina Weasley:** _**draco:**_ não, mas perdi ela me apaixonando por você

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Amanda Jentof** : *não ele esta e plena sanidade diferente da senhora que não admite que ama Malfoy..awwwwwwwwwwwwwn2!*

**Hermione Granger: **COMO É QUE OS DOIS ESTÃO NO MESMO TEMPO NO FACEBOOK DA GINA?

**Hermione Granger: **E ONDE ESTÁ O DRACO AGORA NESSE EXATO MOMENTO?

**Amanda Jentof** : *ai Mione, às vezes você me surpreende,os dois estão escrevendo em diferentes momentos,e o draco deve estar bem ai do seu lado*

**Gina Weasley:** _**draco**_**:** eu não sei... não entendo dessas tecnologias trouxas não Mione. E onde eu estou? Oras, no meu quarto esperando você chegar! Não Amanda, infelizmente ela não esta do meu lado, senão ela estaria fazendo coisas BEM melhores que digitar!

**Hermione Granger: ***eu dando soco no ar para ver se acerto o Malfoy*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_**:** lallal aai draco fica o tempo q quiser no meu face, desde que CONVEÇA A SUA NAMORADA HERMIONE A FALAR QUE TE AMA

**Hermione Granger: **MEU DEUS! DRACO MALFOY VAI SE PEGAR COM A BULDOGUE, VAI

**Hermione Granger: **EU NAO NAMORO ELE E NAO AMO ELE!

**Gina Weasley**_**: draco**_**:** hahahah seus ciúmes me comove, mas ela está com o zabini, e eu não preciso de mais ninguém alem de você. e PARA de falar isso pra a wesley e VEM DORMIR!

**Amanda Jentof** : *você ama ele sim Mione, pare de discutir..e perdão draco não tinha pensado nisso*

**Hermione Granger: **NAO VOU NAO VOU E NAO VOU! E O ZABINI DEVERIA ESTAR COM A WEASLEY AGORA!

**Hermione Granger: **E AMANDA CALABOCA

**Hermione Granger: **EU NAO ESTOU COM CIUMES!

**Hermione Granger: **Eu só acho melhor você sair do Face da Gina, Malfoy, antes que eu arrebente a tua cara!

**Amanda Jentof:** *não obrigada senhorita Granger,e sim está por que se não,não estaria mandando ele ir embora...tão simples, porém a senhorita faz o favor de complicar tudo*

**Amanda Jentof** : *se arrebentar a cara dele onde vai poder beijá-lo minha querida!*

**Hermione Granger: **CALA-A-BOCA E EU NAO ESTOU COM CIUMES! como vocês complicam as coisas...

**Hermione Granger: **agora eu não entendi NADA do ultimo comentário dessa Amanda aí..

**Hermione Granger: **e A Gina deve estar beijando com o harry.. hahah

**Gina Weasley:** **draco**: Amanda, embora de eu não ter a mínima idéia de quem você é, eu estou achando você muitooo inteligente! parabéns! eu explico pra você Mione: se você não tivesse com ciúmes você não estaria irritada manando eu e a weasley irmos embora! viu? simples!

**Amanda Jentof** : *nós complicamos? realmente Granger você me surpreende com suas atitudes..*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ e quem disse que eu não estou? **Harry:** Oii povo! Mione, fala logo que você ama o Malfoy pra Gina poder ir dormir?

**Hermione Granger: **MERLIN ME AJUDA POR QUE AGORA SÓ FALTA O RONY ACHAR QUE EU GOSTO DO MALFOY!

**Hermione Granger: **HARRY: PUXA LOGO A SUA NAMORADA PRA BAIXO DO LENCOL!

**Hermione Granger: **AMANDA: CALA A TUA BOCA

**Amanda Jentof** : *e o segundo comentário foi que se a senhorita arrebentar a cara do draco não vai poder beijá-lo querida..*

**Hermione Granger: **GINA: VAI COM O HARRY, VAI

**Hermione Granger: **MALFOY: VAZA!

**Hermione Granger: **E, Malfoy, posso te falar uma coizinha?

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ só vou quando você confessar que ama o draco, mas eu vou ficar beijando o Harry aqui ok? * agarra o Harry

**Gina Weasley:** _**draco**_: fale coração

**Amanda Jentof** : *Granger nada do que foi pedido irá acontecer..a não ser o Harry puxar a Gina para baixo dos lençóis, ai é com eles*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry**_**:** *solta a Gina para poder digitar * eu posso pedir pro Rony entrar na conta da Gina também, e ai ele vê tudo isso. tá na CARA q você ama o Malfoy e que ele te ama, vai agarrar ele logo!

**Hermione Granger: **Meu caro Malfoy,

**Hermione Granger: **RESERVE UM LUGAR NA ÁREA HOSPITALAR PELOS PROXIMOS 3 MESES POR QUE DE LA VOCÊ NAO SAI!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Draco**_**:** obrigado potter! demonstrando bom sendo uma única vez.

**Hermione Granger: **HARRY POTTER!

**Hermione Granger: **eu DUVIDO que você chame o Rony, Harry!

**Hermione Granger: **e Malfoy, JÁ RESERVOU?

**Gina Weasley:** _**draco:**_ Ok estou saindo, só um minuto que eu tenho que pegar minha vassoura. Qual o endereço da sua casa mesmo? eu to indo para aí.

**Hermione Granger: **NEM VEM FICA AÍ ENTÃO

**Hermione Granger: **VEM PRA CA QUE VOCÊ MORRE COM UM BELO CRUCCIUS NA TUA CARA!

**Hermione Granger: **ENTENDEU?

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry :**_ *alo Rony? então entra no faxece na conta da Gina por favor? a senha dela é o meu nome. é que a Mione quer te mostrar q ela está apaixonada pelo Malfoy e que ele está indo pro quarto dela nesse instante... pare de gritar e entra logo!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ feliz Mione?

**Gina Weasley**_**: draco**_: tchau gente. to voando pra casa da Mione, chego lá em 5 min ok?

**Hermione Granger: **VAI PRA PUTA QUE PARIUUUUU

**Amanda Jentof** : *Mionee o negócio vai esquenta por ai hein,e duvido que você mate draco*

**Hermione Granger: **Harry, como você se vê vendo o seu pior inimigo sendo MORTO pela sua melhor amiga?

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry**_: não se preocupa mi, o Rony ta saindo com a lilá

**Amanda Jentof** : *Harry,ameei! Mione já esta ouvindo o Draco ir ate ai?

**Hermione Granger: **O QUEEEEEE? A OFERECIDA DA BROWN TÁ SAINDO COM O MEU RONY? Com licença, que eu vou ali vomitar e já volto.

**Amanda Jentof** : *sim,ele é o amor da sua vida..vai chegar ai você vai agarrá-lo e...bom o resto é com vocês*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry**_**:** como eu já enfrentei o Voldemort, não tem maior inimigo pra enfrentar. quero dizer, nenhum q você não agarre

**Hermione Granger: **HARRY POTTER!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gin**_**a:** claro que sim! ele não te contou? começaram a sair semana passada, mas como você tem o draco, não tem problema

**Amanda Jentof** : *o draco é seu não o Rony...*

**Hermione Granger: **GINERVA POR FAVOR CALA O TEU NAMORADO

**Hermione Granger: **COMO O RONY FEZ ISSO COMIGO?

**Gina Weasley:** _**RONY**_: OOOOI olha eu to no facebourkisonnn

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ com prazer *beija o namorado, mas logo volta pra ler a conversa*

**Hermione Granger: **ah, mas se essazinha pensa que vai roubar o Rony de mim ela esta MUITO enganada!

**Hermione Granger: **RONALD WEASLEY!

**Hermione Granger: **Você não chegou em hora melhor!

**Amanda Jentof** : *agora Mione pode ir logo para os braços de draco para Gina, lila, Rony, Harry e eu podermos descansar..*

**Hermione Granger:** POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ NAO ME CONTOU QUE VOCE ESTA SAINDO COM A OFERECIDA DA BROWN?

**Amanda Jentof** : *para não te magoar,ou será que é por que a senhorita não contou que estava saindo com draco*

**Hermione Granger: **VAI DORMIR, PREGUIÇOSA! POR QUE DA MINHA BOCA NUNCA VAI SAIR O QUE VOCES QUEREM OUVIR, ENTENDEU? NUNCA!

**Hermione Granger: **EU NAO ESTOU SAINDO COM A FUINHA!

**Amanda Jentof** : *tudo bem..se o draco ouvir ele conta para nos*

**Hermione Granger: **RONALD WEASLEY, EU EXIGO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO AGORA!

**Hermione Granger: **O MALFOY NUNCA VAI OUVIR!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Rony**_: eu soube q você está saindo com o Malfoy! como? eu sei q não estávamos juntos, mas você é como uma IRMÃ pra mim. E eu não te contei que estou com a lila por que você nunca esta está no salão! estava, provavelmente, se agarrando com o inimigo! pois eu vou embora! a lila está vindo pra cá de qualquer jeito. Beijo Gina, pra essa tal e Amanda, pro Harry, e adeus Granger, ou prefere MALFOY?

**Amanda Jentof** : *o Rony deve estar beijando a lila agora*

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry**_: SHITAAAAAA

**Hermione Granger: **...

**Hermione Granger: **Ok. Vocês conseguiram. Conseguiram me magoar. FELIZES?

**Gina Weasley:** _**GINA**_: o Malfoy ainda não chegou na sua casa não Mione?

**Hermione Granger: **PARABENS A TODOS!

**Amanda Jentof**: *e Granger, para que você teve que aguardar esse sofrimento, poderia ter evitado tudo isso somente falando que amava draco*

**Hermione Granger: **COM CREDITOS A: GINERVA E AMANDA

**Hermione Granger: **E O MALFOY NAO VAI CHEGAR AQUI!

**Hermione Granger: **NAO MESMO!

**Hermione Granger: **PARABENS, GINERVA, HARRY E AMANDA! CONSEGUIRAM O QUE QUERIAM!

**Hermione Granger: **FELIZES?

**Amanda Jentof** : *querida Granger nos não fizemos absolutamente nada, alem de abrir esses seus lindos olhinhos que estavam fechados para a realidade*

**Gina **_**Weasley: Harry:**_ dramaaa! Mione, você esta saindo com o Malfoy, vai logo e agarra ele logo! e a Amanda tem TODA a razão! se me dá licença, eu desejo uma noite INCRIVEL e QUENTE pra você e para o Malfoy. Gina eu vou estar no quarto, me avisa quando a Mione engolir esse orgulho.

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ Míope, sinto muitoo, mas a Amanda ta certa! e o Malfoy, e o Harry e eu também

**Hermione Granger: **HARRY POTTER SE VOCÊ OUSAR SAIR DESSA SALA VOCE NUNCA MAIS VAI OUVIR A MINHA VOZ DIRECIONADA A VOCE!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ ele já foi flor, mas eu posso chamar ele de volta se você quiser

**Amanda Jentof** : *se acalme Granger,sabemos que você esta magoada..mais pelo menos se desiludiu minha querida*

**Hermione Granger: **e Gina, manda o Malfoy votar para o colo da buldogue por que ele não é bem vindo aqui!

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: e você tem um loiro gato indo pra sua casa

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ me engana q eu gosto Mionee

**Hermione Granger: **MANDA ELE VOLTAR AGORA!

**Amanda Jentof** : *ele já deve ter chego e a Míope não falou nada*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco**_: Não Amanda, acabei de chegar e acabei de roubar a varinha da Mione antes que ela realmente me levasse pra área hospitalar...

**Hermione Granger: **_**Hermione**_: AAAAAAAH MALFOY? MALFOY SAI DO MEU QUARTO AGORA!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry :**_ pronto cheguei o estressada! e que bom Malfoy! leva ela pra cama logo POR FAVOR!

**Amanda Jentof** : haha,menos mal,agora vê se ocupa a cabeça dela com alguns amassos por favooor!*

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: por favooor Malfoy! beija ela a força se precisar! MAS BEIJA ELA LOGO

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Potter, sabia que eu estou começando a gostar de você? E sim, eu vou fazer a Mione ficar quieta, pode deixar...

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ POR QUE VOCÊS ESTAO FAZENDO UM COMPLO CONTRA MIM? O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO?

**Amanda Jentof** : *nossa muito,muito obrigada mesmoo draco! Viu Mione agora você esta em boas mãos melhores que a do Rony,e não existe nem um complô querida só queremos ajudar*

**Hermione Granger:**_** Draco**_: Weasley, o meu beijo nunca foi forcado, não é hoje que seria!

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: que bom Malfoy!

**Hermione Granger:**_** Draco**_: Amanda, eu gostei muito de te conhecer, viu? Obrigado por tentar abrir os olhos do meu amor!

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry:**_ se você conseguir fazer a Mione confessar q te ama, eu também vou começar a gostar de você Malfoy

**Amanda Jentof** : *hahaha,magina Draco,as ordens*

**Hermione Granger:**_** Draco**_: Vai Mione, fala logo e acaba com tudo isso... Só uma vez... *biquinho*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Míope:**_ OK! TÁ LEGAL! CONSEGUIRAM! EU GOSTO DO DRACO MALFOY! FELIZES? Só por causa da cara dele que eu falei isso.

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_: é a Amanda é foda! por favor Malfoy, você pode dar um amasso na Míope agora e fazer ela escrever q ela te ama?

Amanda Jentof *Muitooooooooooooooooooooo! FINALMENTE Mione,tudo bem que você não disse nada de novo,mais eu não ia poder dormir em paz sem ouvir isso de você senhorita Granger..obrigada ;)*

**Hermione Granger**_**: Míope:**_ NEM VEM QUE EU NAO AMO ELE! EU GOSTO DELE! NADA MAIS!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ OBRIGADAAAA draco eu sou eternamente grata! HÁ MIONE EU SABIA AHAHAHAHAH VCS SAO PERFEITOS JUNTOS *-*

**Hermione Granger:**_** Draco**_: Todos sabem que você esta mentindo, amor! para com isso...

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry:**_ OBRIGADA MALFOY! te devo essa!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ hahahha o draco tem razão

**Hermione Granger**_**: Draco**_: Ótimo, Potter e Weasley! agora manda o Ronald ficar Longe da Mione, ok?

**Amanda Jentof** : *brigada draco,serio,e Mione, goste, ame, adore ele, não importa,só importa que você sente alguma coisa por ele que com certeza ai se tornar amor com o tempo*

**Hermione Granger**_**: Mione**_: NAO TEM NAO, GINERVA!

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: quer começar a discussão de novo Mione?

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ Meu ultimo comentário para Amanda: EU TE ODEIO.

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry**_: não se preocupa Malfoy, ele leu toda a conversa e ficou irritado

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_: é o Rony ficou mó revolts deu uma de bicha e saiu!

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione**_: Gina, você sabe que eu nunca vou admitir mais do que isso!

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina**_: acabou de admitir q tem mais que "isso" pra admitir!

**Amanda Jentof** : *Mione você me ama isso sim,porque eu e a Gina abrimos seus olhos,e pode não admitir mais agente sabe que com o tempo as coisas mudam né senhorita Granger..*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ HAHAHAH Sabia que o Weasley é bicha, sempre desconfiei.. Descartar a Mione? Não dá, né? Mas ÓTIMO, ele que fique longe da MINHA Míope!

**Hermione Granger**_**: Mione**_: CALA A BOCA, WEASLEY!

**Hermione Granger:**_** Draco**_: é o que eu falo!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_: você passa muito tempo perto da boca do Malfoy! mas não que eu ache q não deva passar mais!

**Hermione Granger:**_** Mione**_: NAO PASSO NAO

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_: e eu também tenho minhas suspeitas viu draco...

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ então você acha q devia passar mais tempo da boca dele Mione! há! mas como você já falou q gosta dele, e admitiu sem perceber q o ama...

**Hermione Granger: **Draco: Nós sabemos a verdade, só ela não quer admitir! Ah, você é muito gente boa, viu Weasley? Só quero ficar longe do seu irmão...

**Amanda Jentof** : *todoos temos meus queridos,todos não só temos suspeitas como algumas certezas*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ DA PRA TODO MUNDO CALAR A BOCA?

**Hermione Granger**_**: Draco**_: Todo mundo eu não sei, mas eu consigo calar a SUA. Agora vamos desligar esse computador, né? Temos mais coisas a fazer...

**Amanda Jentof** : *pra você beijar o draco..claro!*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ NAO ACREDITO... Bom, Espero que dementadores apareçam por aí, viu? EU VOU DORMIR! Boa noite a nenhum de vocês aí.

**Gina Weasley**_**: Gina:**_ obrigada draco! você também é muitooo legal! e pode calar a boca dela, e fazer o q quiser com ela! e pode deixar q eu mantenho o troll da montanha, vulgo Rony longe dela viu?

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry**_: que sua noite seja bem quente Mione!

**Amanda Jentof** : *boa noite com o draco querida Mione.. :) e draco realmente,muito obrigada por abrir os olhos dessa moça que de ingênua não tem NADA*

**Hermione Granger**_**: Mione**_: VOCES NÃO REPARARAM QUE EU VOU DORMIR, MAIS NADA? Vocês são nojentos.

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Eu não vou deixar você dormir... acostume-se, Granger!

**Amanda Jentof** : *nós não reparamos em nada... você pode muito bem ir dormir.. mas o draco não disse nada*

**Amanda Jentof** : *ta vendo haahah*

**Hermione Granger:**_** Mione**_: Merliiiiiin, me ajuudaaa!

**Amanda Jentof** : *e melhor pedir ajuda pro draco que ta beem ai do seu lado hein*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry:**_ aposto q o Malfoy vai deixar você dormir quanto eu vou deixar a Gina *beija a namorada

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ MALFOY SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SENAO VOCE VAI RECEBER UM SOCO!

**Amanda Jentof** : *beija ela logoo draco!*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco**_: Belíssima comparação, Potter! *agarra a Mione por trás

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina**_ segundos antes de beijar o Harry: mioneee eu sei q você está ó fingindo! pode ir com ele, a gente não comenta nada não

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry**_: estou começando a gostar muito do Malfoy

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione**_: SEM COMENTAIOS, WEASLEY!

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ E eu também, Harry.. hah.. Mione, nós estamos trocando de personalidade, não é possível... *se joga em cima da Mione e começa a beijar ela

**Amanda Jentof** : *draco,tasca um beijo nessa menina logo e leva ela para longe desse computador*

**Gina Weasley**_**: Harry**_: *risada* boa noite pros dois! aiai vê se não quebram a cama!

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Bela idéia Amanda... *sorriso maléfico Malfoy

**Amanda Jentof** : *ai finalmente,brigada Merlin (rsrs..) viu Mione, até que ele te ajudou..não do jeito que você pediu mais do jeito que queria*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ *pegando ar*: HARRY POTTER EU JURO QUE TE LANDO UM AVADA KEDARVA MESMO POR DISTANC-

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ Draco, você tem meu eterno respeito se conseguir ( e eu sei q vai)

**Hermione Granger: ***Malfoy agarra a Mione*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Então já tenho o seu respeito, Weasley, afinal eu sempre consigo!

**Amanda Jentof** : *finalmeeeente! draco sou eternamente grata por isso abrir os olhos dela foi mais difícil do que parece,mais valeu a pena*

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione:**_ NAO VALEU NA–hmpfft *Draco beija profunda e deliciosamente os lábios da Míope*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry:**_ haahha Malfoy, parabéns!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ sabe q esses dois está me dando uma idéia?

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Eu sei que arraso. :) *volta a agarrar a Mione

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry:**_ *olhar malicioso

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ POTTER Aproveita aí! Boa sorte... *olhar malicioso*

**Amanda Jentof** : *bom..meu trabalho por aqui esta feito(esfrego as mãos) boa noite meu queridos e aproveitem..me chamem para a próxima conversa, adorei vocês são uns doces..beijinhos*

**Gina Weasley:** _**Harry:**_ desejo o mesmo para você Malfoy! boa sorte *olhar mais malicioso

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco:**_ Feito? *olhar malicioso Típico Malfoy

**Hermione Granger: **_**Draco**_: Amanda, até mais!

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ beijoos Amanda, você é uma fofa, obrigada por juntar a Mione e o draco *-* agora se me dão licença, sabe eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer * olhar NADA santo

**Gina Weasley:** _**HARRY**_ : feito *começa a agarrar a Gina com vontade

**Hermione Granger: **_**Mione**_: Quando eu sair daqui vocês vão ver.. Mas amiga boa sorte ai...

**Hermione Granger: ** _**Draco:**_ Míope você não vai sair daqui tão cedo...

**Gina Weasley:** _**Gina:**_ SE você sair dai! Boa sorte Draco * volta a beijar o Harry

**~Fim da conversa~**

O~o~o~O

Na boa, meio OCC, mas MUITO engraçado. Imaginem isso DE VERDADE no meu facebook! Melhor conversa _ever._

Bom, é isso! Eu tentei corrigir o máximo possível (se vcs tiverem lido uma "míope" é na verdade "mione", mas o meu Word trocou -.- desculpas por isso, tentei tirar todas as que eu li!)

Gostaram? Odiaram? O que acharam? Por favor, deixem reviews *-* para mim e para Laslus, YAAAY (e para a Amanda também, se ela postar essa fic! YAAAAAY2)

Beijos, meus amores!

_Julia, (Julia – Granger – Malfoy)_

_Luisa (Laslus)_

_E Amanda (Mandy Tomlison)_


End file.
